Ophidian Entity
History Origin The Greed Entity is the physical embodiment of the emotional concept of Greed. Theoretically, it was born with the rise of sentient beings, along with Ion, Parallax, and the Predator. Based upon revealed events and facts about the entity, it is supposed that, like Parallax, the entity of greed was sealed away by the Guardians of the Universe. Regardless of the means, the Entity was imprisoned within an orange device that greatly resembles, and is likely an orange version of, a lantern Power Battery. The battery was hidden away in the then deserted Vega system, on the planet Okaara, in Space Sector 2828. The Thieves Guild Billions of years ago, when the Guardian still resided on Maltus, a guild of 5 thieves stole several items from the Guardians, one of which being a map to a treasure hidden int he Vega system. Making their way there, three of the five still alive made it there, and upon finding the Battery, began fighting over who should possess it. The Guardians intervened with a force of Manhunters, and a furious battle ensued, which killed 2 Guardians, another of the thieves, and the entire force of manhunters. The Guardians offered the thieves a deal; give them back the box they had stolen which contained Parallax, and stay in the Vega System. In return, they could keep the Battery, and do whatever they wanted int he system without interference from the Guardians. There was only one condition; only one of the two surviving thieves could keep the Battery. Agent Orange The Entity was shown in Green Lantern: Agent Orange to be able to whisper to any who possessed it, keeping them greedy and desirous of the battery. When the Guardians attempted to arrest Larfleeze, the current owner of the Battery, Larfleeze kidnapped Hal Jordan, attempting to get his Blue ring. Attempting to stop Larfleeze, Jordan stole the battery, and was immediately bombarded with mental messages by the Entity, trying to entice him into deep greed. It whispered such things as "You could really go for a hamburger", "You deserve your own Guardian", and "I'm beautiful aren't I?". Larfleeze quickly stole it back. The Battery, and the entity, remained in Larfleeze's possession after the Guardians left. The Blackest Night During the Blackest Night, Larfleeze was attempting to claim a blue ring from Odym, home of the Blue Lantern Corps., whose location the Guardians had given to him in exchange for Larfleeze staying out of Green Lantern matters. Unfortunately, black lantern rings rained down upon Okaara, and raised all of the corpses of Larfleeze's orange lanterns. Larfleeze fled with his battery, and was saved by Atrocitus. However, Atrocitus demanded he hand over the Battery, to which Larfleeze refused. Atrocitus took the Battery, but was ambushed by more Black Lanterns. Larfleeze then knocked Atrocitus unconscious, and took back the Battery. The origin of the Greed Entity is told to us in Green Lantern #52 as the first sentient creature in the universe to, like the other embodiments, to harness his particular emotion,Avarice. Powers and Abilities Powers *The powers of the entity are unknown, though it is capable of corrupting those who come into contact with it with great greed. Presumably it can use similar powers to those of Larfleeze. Abilities *Coming Soon Notes **The most notable features concerning the Orange Power Battery is that (recently revealed in an interview with Geoff Johns) The Avarice Entity currently resides within the battery and speaks only to its wielder, enticing them to covet the battery more than anything else in existance. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Emotional Embodiment